Demigod Avenger
by AvengerByDeath
Summary: Hi, I'm Faith. I'm 12 years old and I, some of you mortals won't believe this, a demigod. I'm a daughter of Hades. On my 12th birthday I meet the Avengers and my life is changed forever. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1 I'M A DEMIGOD AVENGER! COOL!

My 12-year-old birthday was pretty much a disaster. That's my life!

I had already said goodbye to my buddies, CJ and Bridgette. I was walking down the street when I saw some guys in green suits fighting guys in yellow suits. Yeah, weird right.

So, I started rising some skeleton warriors. I had many form a wall in front of civilians. They panicked. Others helped me out with the battle. Then, there was my trusty, dead, friend, Gray. He stood by my side and helped me with hand-to-hand battles, since I was concentrating on keeping the skeletons helping the civilians up and running.

Gray saved my life while I was reviving Billy, who was shot by a green dude.

I finally had to stop concentrating completely on the protectors to help out. I saw a guy in green start beating up Gray. I knocked the sword out of the guys hands with some shadow force. He turned to me and said, "All hail Hydra!" right before I knocked him out cold.

"Hydra?" I asked myself, forcing another yellow guy away from George. Yeah, George Washington. The first president. He was really easy to revive though.

Finally, the battle was over, and my skeleton warriors crumbled to dust and then melted back to the underworld. Ready to help me again when I needed them. I almost collasped in exhastion. I felt a arm on my shoulder, as if pushing me down. I fell to my knees.

"You okay, kid?" A dude in an iron suit asked. I nodded, swallowing hard. I stood.

"Did you see the skeleton dudes?" A guy with a bow walked up talking to a guy with a strange helmet on.

"Those were mine," I breathed out, resting my hands in my knees and waving a weak hand in the air.

"AWESOME!" Bow guy yelled.

"I'm just gonna.." I walked away.

"You can't go back now," Helmet dude said.

"Who says I _have_ a normal life," I owned the helmet dude.

"Um..." They all replied.

"What is wrong?" a dude with a hammer asked.

"Not here. Not now," I whispered.

"Well, you might as well come with us," A guy with no shirt on said.

"Wait, where did you come from? And why do I have to come with y'all?" I asked, kind of nervous.

"The News was out here. You know that, right?" a dude with a star spangled banner asked.

I groaned. "So much for going back."

"Come on, kid," Armour Guy draped his arm around my shoulder and I wacked it away.

"Don't touch me," I warned.

"Yeah, a real beauty," Armour Dude said. I thought maybe I should show off a bit and call for NightWing, my pegasus. They were astonished.]

"I thought that these were myths," Hammer Dude said, gently petting NightWing's mane. "Stories from my childhood."

"Well, there's a lot you mortals 'think' about," I said, laughing a bit.

"I am a god," Hammer Guy pointed out.

"Oh, shoot," I mumbled. All my courage crumbled to dust. "Of what?"

"Thunder," He said. I whimpered.

"What's wrong with Thor here?" Star Spangled Banner asked. I almost passed out with relief.

"Oh, thank the gods. Wrong god!" I sighed, wiping sweat off my forehead.

"How am I the wrong god? I am the _only_ god of thunder," Thor said confused.

"No, you're not. You see, there are different religions, about different gods. You are Norse, Zeus, my uncle, is Greek," I explained.

"You're what?!" The no shirt dude screamed.

"Um... did I say 'uncle' out loud?" I asked, clearly nervous. They nodded.

I rubbed my eyes.

"Can I tell you somewhere where the entire world isn't watching?" I asked in frustration.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on," Armour Guy tried to carry me somewhere, but I jerked away.

"I have a pegasus, just fly," I ordered. He nodded.

I climbed on NightWing and drove him close behind Armour Guy. Finally, he pointed to a huge tower with an A on it.

"There," He said.

"Wanna race?" I asked. I could sense the smirk.

"You're on kid," He took off for the tower.

"NightWing, show him what you got!" I encouraged. NightWing took off. We passed Armour Dude in a splitsecond and slid to a stop on the roof of the tower.

"Man, that... _thing_ is fast," Armour Guy said.

"His name is NightWing and he's a pegasus," I explained. "And... I think he wants to go back to camp." NightWing nieghed. I laughed.

"Go on home," I ordered. NightWing flew off quickly.

"So, what are you're names?" I asked.

"I'm Tony Stark AKA Iron Man, this is Steve Rogers AKA Captain America, this is Bruce Banner AKA The Hulk, Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye, and Thor Odinson AKA The Demigod," Tony introduced.

"Okay, and I'm Faith Jagger, daughter of Hades, God of the Dead," I introduced myself.

"Cool," Hawkeye said.

"So, if you want me to show you some of my powers, follow me outside," I walked to the edge of the roof and shadow traveled down to the ground. The others found a way down. Luckily, they had a backyard, and no one was back there except us.

Hawkeye challenged me to a battle, all powers allowed.

 _Oh he is so going down_ , I thought.

 **Go for it, Tiger!** My coinscience replied.

"I'll let you make the first move, girly," Hawkeye smirked.

I concentrated and my pal Gray climbed out of the ground. He looked around for danger as if Hawkeye wasn't even there. Hawkeye stared.

"Gray, back," I ordered. He nodded and chatted his teeth.

 _ **Where is the danger?**_ Gray asked.

 _I'm just showing off my powers. Don't_ _attack unless I say,_ I replied.

"The hell is that?" Clint asked.

"Gray's the least of your worries," I said. Hawkeye came in for hand-to-hand combat. I punched his chest and tried to kick his face, but he saw it coming. He grabbed my foot and flipped me on my butt.

"Gray, surround," I ordered.

Gray walked behind Clint and punched his back. That got his attention and gave me time to get up. Hawkeye turned around and started fighting Gray, yet Gray was impossible to beat. I got up and kicked Hawkeye in the ankle, sending him down. I put my knee on his back and pulled his arm behind. He groaned.

"Clint either you're really bad or she's really good, because you just got your a** kicked," Tony laughed.

"Language!" Steve said.

I took the water bottle out of Thor's hand and swallowed down half the bottle.

"Sorry, Thor. Gray can be hard to summon every now and then," I apologized, tossing the water bottle back to Thor.

"Tis okay, maiden. That seemed a bit difficult, expecially for your age." Thor laughed.

"What _is_ that thing?" Bruce asked. Gray walked up beside me.

"So, guys this is Gray. He's a-"

"Zombie," Clint interrupted in astonishment.

"He prefers 'Young Confederate Soldier That Lost His Life in the Civil War', but yeah, a zombie," I replied.

"How do you keep him under control?" Thor asked.

"Hade's kid, remember? It was a gift from Dad on my third birthday. Gray grows with me and, every now and then, saves my life," I explained.

Gray chattered, _**Are these guys a threat, because if they are I'll rip them to pieces.**_

"No, no, Gray, they're not a threat," I laughed.

"You can understand his nonsense chatter?" Thor asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

When we went in Bruce offered to show me around the tower and I accepted.

"So, your room is here," He pointed to a clean room. "Do whatever you want."

"Awesome," I said.r

"JARVIS will help you with anything, just call," Bruce said.

"Where is JARVIS?" I asked.

"He's an AI meant for help," Bruce smiled. "but he's helped us embarrass Tony from stories of childhood to tickling. JARVIS gives-"

"Wait, Stark is ticklish? I honestly thought I'd never see the day," I said in amazement.

"Yes, Miss Jagger, Sir has a very sensitive abdomen," the AI replied in a british accent.

"Oh, man I like this JARVIS dude already. If I can prank, I'm happy," I smirked.

We started laughing. Finally, we went back downstairs and Steve wanted to do some hand-to-hand-no-powers fighting. I liked the idea of that.

When we climbed into the arena Steve let me throw the first punch. I jammed him in the stomage and he tried to punch my face. I blocked it and the fist coming in contact with my forearms made an unsatisfying 'SLAP'.

Steve started pushing hard on me. I was having a hard time keeping the skeletons underground, and returning the hits. Finally, Steve punched my stomache, sending me into a fit of coughing. During the coughing, Gray started helping me out. I told him that I was okay and Steve was advancing on me. I stood right, and Steve started pushing hard again.

"Mr. Rogers! She cannot handle much more!" Thor exclaimed, standing in front of me protectively. Steve's eyes were green.

"Let us find out," He said in Loki's voice. A voice I knew and hated.

"Loki!" I coughed. Dang, Steve had a punch. "Get out of Steve!"

"Why should I?" He asked, looking at his hands, which were now shining with my nose and face blood. "In this form, I am unbeatable. You wouldn't hurt your own teammate, would you?"

Steve's eyes changed from green to blue. Steve was still there! He looked panicked.

"Help!" He cried. I looked at him. "I'm so sorry Faith!"

"No! It's Loki who should apologize! Not you!" I yelled. "Loki get out of Steve or I swear to Zeus I will desroy you!"

"You are nothing more than a threat," Loki said.

"Loki possess me! Not Steve! Please! Spare him!" I cried.

"No. Loki won't possess anyone!" Tony yelled.

"Just get the heck away from Steve! He didn't hurt you!" I felt tears form in my eyes. "I did! Gray attacked you by order of Hades! It was my fault!"

"But, they will attack you by order. I will be destroyed before I could escape, so why would I do that?" Loki began laughing and pushed Thor aside.

I backed away, scared. "Hades, please, help," I cried harder. Just then, I heard a voice in my head.

 _ **Call for Gray, Gray will help. Loki is not invincible. To much Greek may be able to draw him away from Steven. Show him the power you possess and he will leave.**_ Hades said.

I concentrated as hard as I could and 30 to 40 skeleton warrior crawled out of the ground. Gray stood by my side. Loki looked around frantically, watching the skeletons stand tall and strong with bows and swords. I used the shadows to make sort of a coat around my small army.

"What?" Loki's voice became distant, as if he were backing away.

"Say hello to my army, and saw goodbye to Steve," I said. My eyes weren't brown, they were black, even the whites of my eyes.

Steve's blue eyes replaced the green and I let the skeletons crumble and the shadows go back to thier normal positions. I collapsed in exhaustion.

"Faith!" Steve caught me before I could hit the ground. My eyes were normal again. "Are you okay?"

I nodded because I was to tired to speak. Even Gray grew weak. I mustered up my last bit of strength and said, "Thank you Hades, for your help," before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 Hank Quits and a Sad Message

Dreams

I was standing at the grave of my brother, my sister, and the Avengers. They all died on the same day, 'June 23, 2014'. My birthday.

I began to weep. Kneeling down on thier graves, I felt a cold wind that sent chills down my spine. I looked up, only to see my father, Hades.

"You could've prevented this," I wept.

"No, I'm sorry, I couldn't," he knelt down beside me. "If I could've, I would've."

"Why?" I cried. "Why do the Fates hate me?"

"I-I don't know," he replied. "but I know you will do great things. Just like Nico, Hazel, and Bianca. You will make the right choice."

"But what if I don't?" I asked. "What if I can't?"

"You can. I know you can," Hades promised, fading.

"Wait!" I cried. "Where's Gray?"

"He is still there," Hades' voice was fading. "This is only a dream. I doubt any of this will ever happen to you, my child."

Reality

I woke up with a cold sweat. Looking around, I realized I was in some kind of infirmary. Hopefully at the Stark tower. I could hear my father's voice ringing in my ears.

"You will make the right choice," he had told me, but what if I couldn't.

That's probably the same way every demigod feels at times.

"Hey, glad you're awake," Tony walked in. He handed me a glass of water. I took it.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," I thanked.

"You can call me Tony. That was some epic stuff back there. Your eyes were black! Completely!" Tony smiled.

"Thanks," I replied. "but I probably can't do that again for a while. Even though I feel recharged."

"You've been out for at least three days," Tony told me.

"Well, that was some mad magic I had to produce," I explained.

"You scared _Loki_ off. I mean, that's awesome," he smiled.

"Where's the rest of the team?" I asked.

"Out fighting the Serpent Society," he replied like it was usual.

"And they didn't invite me," I said. "Wanna ride on a pegasus?"

"Yeah!" Tony exclaimed. I called for NightWing.

"You think you can handle both of us?" I asked NightWing. He nieghed.

"Hop on," I ordered. Tony looked like a little kid. He climbed onto NightWing and when we took off he looked ready to puke. He was also clinging on to me for dear life.

"Slower, please," He said.

"Nah. This is fun!" I exclaimed. "There, NightWing, right there. Land."

We landed on the roof of a bank and the Avengers were battling the Serpent Society. Tony's suit flew out of nowhere and on his body. I felt a little out of place wearing only jeans and a ratty T-shirt, but oh well.

I rose up Gray with no problem and jumped off the roof, landing on a dude with metalic arms. He didn't notice until I was right on top of him because Gray was holding the show.

"Good morning," I smirked.

"Who are you?" They asked.

I didn't hesitate and thought fast. I didn't tell them 'Faith Jagger', so I came up with a really cool supername. "DeathWish! Do you know why they call me DeathWish?"

No response.

"Because if you attack me," I rose some soldiers. "you have a deathwish."

The man came out of her senses first. "Ha! You? You are only a mere child. How badly can you hurt us?"

"Cobra, don't be stupid. This kid scared off a god -yes a freaking god," Hawkeye warned.

"She doesn't scare me," Cobra said.

"Man, you must be _really_ stupid. Oh, yeah, everytime you see us, we bash your head in," I smirked.

"Cobra, those are _dead_ _soldiers_. Which means we can't kill them again," A another weird snake guy said.

"Oh clam it," Cobra ordered.

"You _really_ have a deathwish, don't you?" Tony asked.

"Guys!" AntMan stepped between us.

"Hank, move!" Steve barked.

"These people were in my lab, let me talk to them," Hank said calmly.

"Hank, these people are villians. Please, I deal with monsters like them on a daily basis, they won't listen!" I reasoned. Hank turned to the Serpent Society.

"Let's not think rash, we can just talk this out," Hank calmly said to the villians. One raised his tail and Hank didn't notice.

"Hank!" Hawkeye pushed Hank out of the way and got wacked with the tail instead. Anger overflowed my system and I rose more soldiers and told them to attack. Somehow, Gray helped me with the power I had to release and I drew my sword. I ran over to Clint and made my soldiers form a wall to protect us.

"Clint," I looked at him. He didn't really seem hurt, just knocked out cold. A guy I think name's was Cobra came up to us. He began pushing through the crowd of soldiers, he was having a hard time, though.

I stood. Cobra tried to hit me with his tail, but I wacked it away and started fighting the dude sword-to-tail style. (That's probably not a style of fighting.)

"Well, well. We have ourselves a new Avenger. A kid, too. I wonder what sound your body will make when I squeeze it. 'SNAP' or 'POP'?"

"'Crack'," I replied. He looked confused, but then realized that I was referring to my skeleton warriors.

I punched the guy and Gray grabbed him and knocked him to the ground. I saw a guy trying to drag Hawkeye to the sewers and I sent Gray after him. When Gray told me that he was with Hawkeye I focused on the other skeletons.

"Achilles, get the arrow out of you heel and fight!" I yelled. Achilles followed my order.

Finally, Hank got angry and started fighting, but the enemies got away.

"Hank! Why? They're bad guys, just hit them," Wasp scolded.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly.

"Guys, I know I'm new, but lay off. He made a mistake, so what?" I defended.

"That 'mistake' almost cost Clint his life," Tony yelled. Clint groaned and rubbed his shoulder.

"Quit! Quit playing the blame game! I know a nine-year-old that will take one for the camp. _My team_. I really, really had faith in this team, but apparently, a camp of 6 to 20-year-olds can be more mature than Earth's Mightiest Heroes," I said disappointed.

"Wasp and Iron Man mean well. These are monsters, they cannot be talked to, they only respond to violence," Thor replied, not really taking a side.

"I'm sorry. You really don't deserve this. I-I know you don't," I whined.

"No, Faith, he's right, I thought I could make a difference, but I can't... I quit," Hank turned around and I watched him shrink, probably cause he didn't want to be seen.

"You can be really convincing, _**Iron Man**_. I thought you were a superhero, not a superloser," I snapped, walking away and calling NightWing. When he arrived I flew back to the tower, not waiting for the others.

I sat down in the backyard and pet my pegasus. He nuzzled my jacket pocket and I chuckled, retriving the sugar cubes.

"Here, you earned it," I chuckled, tossing him the cubes one at a time.

"Whatcha doing?" Bruce asked.

"Just, trying to calm down. Maybe get in touch with my father or friends." I tossed NightWing another cube. "Wanna try?"

Bruce shrugged, "Why not?" He took the sugar cube from my hands and did a really bad toss to NightWing. NightWing jumped up and caught the sugar cube.

Bruce sat down next to me, sighing.

"Who's side were your on?" I asked suddenly.

"No one's," He said. "I think Hank did something pretty stupid, but he didn't deserve that treatment."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I whispered. "I think I'm gonna go down to the training area. You can stay here with NightWing if you want, he loves people."

"I think I am gonna stay, thanks," He rested his head on the ground and closed his eyes, sleeping lightly.

You see when I'm angry, I call my friends to take my mind off the topic, or I go take my anger out on a dummy. Yeah, doing both wasn't my brightest idea.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering," I tossed the coin into the spray Gray willingly produce from a bottle. The water shimmered. "CJ Razor, Camp Half-Blood, Long Island."

CJ appeared in the image, she waved to me.

"Hey, Faith! We're okay, but Chiron is sending us home. I don't know why, though," she smiled.

My smile faded. "What's up? I mean, is the camp in ruins?"

"Yeah, but Chiron won't let us help. He wants us to be safe," CJ said.

"Is this about the gods?" I asked.

"I... yeah," she confessed. "Chiron... he just got fired."

I felt my heart crumble. I screamed and punched a punching bag off the hook. CJ stepped away as though she was there.

"Woah! Jeez. I'm right here with Chiron. I-I'll let you say goodbye," she walked away and I felt like crying.

 _No, talk now, cry later_ , I thought.

 **Yeah, if something happens and the Avengers walk in you're so busted.** My conscience replied.

 _You're never really helpful, are you?_

 **No.**

Chiron walked up and smiled softly. "Faith, hello?"

"Why... why are the gods firing you?" I asked.

"I am guessing it is because the attack on camp. I didn't protect it the way they wanted," Chiron replied.

" _Protect?!_ The gods were hiding away in Olympus while we fought to death and they're firing you for _protection?!_ " I exclaimed. "How the heck were you suppost to keep the Romans from attacking anyway?"

"I don't know?" Chiron said.

I felt like screaming to Zeus, "What the heck is wrong with you? Are you freaking jealous because demigods won the war before you could?" but I didn't. Instead I looked at Chiron, who was smiling sadly, trying to cheer me up.

"I know you don't want this, no one does, but the gods are the gods. There is nothing I can do about that," Chiron responded.

"I... I just want the gods to... be more fair. Not so selfish," I whispered. "I wish they cared about the way thier children felt."

"They do. They just can't keep in contact," Chiron said.

"I mean like what we cared _about_. Like you," I murmured. Sadness filled the air. I saw Hawkeye walk in with a woman close behind. Cap was following.

"Let me look at your arm," the woman ordered.

"No, maybe Thor need a nurse, but I don't," Clint kept walking and looked at the watery screen that matched my watery eyes.

"Who is that?" Chiron asked protectfully.

"Just... a friend," I replied.

"Is that water talking?" the woman asked.

"No," I said. giving Chiron the I'll-call-later eye and waved out the image.

"Are you CRYING?" Clint asked, amazed.

"You... you wouldn't understand," I whispered and wiped my watery eyes.

"Just let her look, Clint?" Cap begged.

"What are you, tower den mothers. No," Clint argued.

"SAFETY PROTOCALS DISSENGAGED," A computer voice alarmed.

"That's... not... JARVIS," Clint murmured.

"Nah dip. Man I am glad I cut that Iris message off," I mumbled. "I wanted a workout. I'm getting a freaking workout."

Then lasers shot out everywhere.


	3. Chapter 3 Hades Visits and Thor Vanishes

"WOAH!" I dodged some kind of explosion beside me. I didn't bother to let Gray rise, because I didn't need it.

"THE COMPUTERS HAVE BEEN HACKED!" Steve yelled.

"NO S***, SHERLOCK!" Clint exclaimed.

I pulled my bow out of the shadows and began shooting lasers. I was better at sword fighting, though.

Clint shot an arrow at a camera and it crumbled, revealing somekind of control panel. I aimed and shot an arrow into it and the weapons shut down. I smiled.

"That was... AWESOME!" I yelled, not caring that I was almost killed.

"No, that wasn't awesome," Clint said.

"Hello, I'm Faith Jagger, who are you?" I looked at the woman.

"Jane... Jane Foster," she replied.

"Why does that name ring a bell?" I whispered to myself. "Oh, yeah. Thor's girl."

"Yeah," she smiled. I saw a triangle being cut into the wall and kicked out by Black Panther.

"The computer systems have been hacked," he said.

"No joke," I whispered.

We got there to late. Thor vanished right before our eyes.

"HAVE AT THEE!" He yelled, charging at Ultron. A red beam shot out of Ultron's hand and Thor was vaporized. I bursted out into cussing that children should never say.

"Language," Steve said about my dirty words.

"ULTRON I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX THAT THE AVENGERS WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and launched at Ultron. He simply shot a repulsor beam at me and I went flying into a wall. I whimpered.

"Faith!" Hawkeye ran over.

I groaned in pain. My arm hurt really bad. It wasn't broke, but it sure as heck hurt.

" **Your pathetic attemps suprise me,** " he looked like he wanted to call me human, but he couldn't.

"SCREW YOU!" I yelled. Clint rolled his eyes and Ultron pushed him aside. I stood.

" **Quiet, demigod,** " Ultron ordered.

"I will make sure you are destroyed in a worse position than Kronos," I swore. Ultron grabbed my neck and Gray attacked without order.

Gray began trying to hurt Ultron, but was shocked when Ultron only wacked him across the room.

" _GRAY! NO_!" I yelled. Gray shot an arrow into Ulton's arm, causing him to drop me. I fell, doing my best to catch myself, but Steve ended up carrying me.

"Don't ever do that again," Steve said, glad I wasn't hurt.

"I'm okay. It's just, he vaporized Thor. He's not dead, I would sense it, but he isn't on this world," I said sadly.

" **I know every weakness you possess. Every fear,** " Ultron said.

"You know nothing about me, Monster," Wasp grew into a huge thing and stepped on Ultron. Then she shrunk, a little weak.

I felt worried. "Every fear." He had told me he knew my every fear. If that thing wasn't lying, he knew my fatal flaw, every demigod's big weakness. Worst of all, he knew my mortal spot, the place that keeps me alive. It's like telling someone how to kill you. If someone finds out, you're dead meat.

Hank ran in and yelled to Ultron, "Enable shut down sequence! Code: Syntheziod!"

Ultron's eyes shut down and I hoped he was gone for now. Yeah, I was wrong.

" **Shut down... rejected,** " Ultron's eyes powered up. " **I am past your power, Henry Pym, past your flaws. I am immposible to beat.** "

"Nothing is impossible to beat!" I yelled. "If Percy Jackson can defeat Gaea, we sure as hell can defeat you!"

Ultron hesitated. " **Gaea, I know not of this Gaea nor this Percy Jackson.** "

Ultron began taking out the Avengers, one-by-one. Once they were all down, Wasp stood in front of Captian protectively.

"No!" She screamed. "I won't let you hurt anyone else! Hank designed you not to hurt me!"

" **You are correct, I cannot hurt you, but I do not need to hurt you to eleminate you,** " Ultron agreed.

Just then, Hulk burst in. "Give me something to smash."

"Over there! That robot! Tear his power core, or his heart, out. I bet he could use a good smashing," I smiled and Hulk smiled back. He tore the robot apart and pulled out the heart.

"Nice!" I smiled. Then looked at the unconscious avengers. "Um... oh! NightWing!"

My pegasus rolled into the place and I attached a carry on chariot Leo made. It made everything lightwieght, so he could carry it easily.

When we were back at the tower, everyone was conscious. I leaned against a wall and rubbed my forehead, trying to take in what happened today.

"You're not taking him seriously, are you?" Tony asked.

"If he's right, I'm _dead_ ," I said, looking at him.

"How?"

"Every demigod has a fatal flaw, something they would die for, and every demigod has a mortal spot, a place on our body that keeps us mortal and could kill us with a single pierce," I explained.

"How come I don't have a fatal flaw?" Clint asked.

"You do. Every one does. For supers, it's usually the world we know, but _never ever_ tell _anyone_ your fatal flaw. _Ever_ ," I ordered.

"Alright, jeez," Tony said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just, tired. I... I just lost someone I loved," I whispered sadly. "And with all hope, he might come back."

"Who'd you lose?" Cap asked.

"He's- He's like a second father to me. It's to painful to talk about," I replied, feeling alone.

"You can talk to us. Well, me," Steve assured.

"I know. You won't talk about Bucky, and I won't talk about Chiron!" I snapped and ran off for my room.

I plopped down on my bed and began to cry. The emotions were so mixed up. I felt angry at the gods (nothing unusual) and sad about Chiron and Thor being gone. I decided to try and pray.

I sat down in a dark corner and began to talk. "Hey, Dad, do you ever feel like everything that has ever happened to you was bad. Like, everyone hates you... of course not, you're a god. Being someone that's not, it really sucks. If you do know why Chiron is leaving, please tell me. I-it would make my life a lot easier... Well, good not talking to you... again,"

Then I saw something. Like someone teleported into the room. I rose, unsheathing my sword. The person came close and I realized it was Gray, but I was confused. How is that possible? I didn't summon him.

"Gray?" I asked.

"It's Hades," Hades replied.

"Do you know anything about Chiron?" I questioned.

"Yes, I do, Zeus fired him because he was in a bad mood and wanted someone to blame. I will speak with my brother and do my best to convince him. Poseidon will join me," Hades responded calmly.

"Thank you," I slid down the wall.

"It is my pleasure, this is actually the last time I will acept offers. Are you sure?"

"Positively."

"Well, then," Hades smiled. "Let me go talk with the Lord of the Sky."

And like that, he was gone.

I fell asleep in the corner, not bothering to go to my real bed, and I'm not gonna describe my dreams, so use your freaking imagination.


	4. Chapter 4 The Best Day Ever

I woke up at about eight o'clock the next morning, remembering my chat with Hades. I got dressed and pulled my hair into a braid.

"JARVIS?" I called, packing my emergency bag.

"Yes, Miss Jagger?" JARVIS replied.

"Is anyone else up yet?" I asked.

"Mr. Rogers is the only one awake at this time," JARVIS answered.

"Nah dip. He's a veteran, they wake up at early times," I laughed.

"Of course," the AI said. Then I remembered something.

"JARVIS, I don't have a super suit," I remembered.

"Sir already took care of that, it is in your closet," JARVIS explained.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a black suit that had an imprint of a skull head with cross bones on it. I thought it looked awesome. It fit almost perfectly and it wasn't tight at all. It actually felt like a tee and pants.

"JARVIS, this thing fits perfectly. I'll have to remember to thank Stark for this," I changed back into my normal clothing and walked outside my room and to the kitchen.

I ate a PopTart and watched Steve walk down to the training area.

I swallowed. "Hey, wanna do some hand-to-hand training? I really need to learn how to fist fight, because I only know how to sword fight."

"Um... I'm not to sure..." Steve replied. I knew why he was nervous, he didn't want to get possessed again, so he couldn't hurt me.

"I swear you won't get possessed. It was an unlucky day," I promised.

"Okay," Steve lead me down to the training area and showed me some basics.

"So... after this... do you want... me to ... show you... how to... use technology?" I grunted.

"Sure -move you're fist, there- that would be great," Steve agreed. "Alright show me whatcha got."

I tossed a quick punch and he dodged it. Then, he threw it back. I ducked and tried to trip him with a low spin. He jumped and kicked. I grabbed his foot, flipped him, and put one foot on his chest.

"I taught you well," he laughed, accepting the hand I offered.

"That was fun, we'll have to do that more often," I agreed. "Now come on, Hero of the Century, let me show you how to play the Xbox."

I gave Steve a blue controller and grabbed myself a black one. He turned the controller around in his hands.

"Where's the 'on' button?" Steve questioned, confused.

"Just push that down gently. See, easy peasy!" I explained. Then, I had to decide on an easy game.

 _I've got Halo. Wait, to complicated. How about Mortal Kombat?_

 **Mortal Kombat. Hm... Sure, I guess it'll work.**

I placed the disk in and Steve really liked the game. Of course, after I gave him a extremely detailed explanation, he was great for a 100-year-old.

"You're doing great. Remember, RT is the punch," I congradulated, doing easy moves that Steve thought were really my best. They weren't. I mean, I was Scorpian and I was punching and kicking the guy. He would be dead after a second of battle if I tried, but he was old, so I went easy on him.

"Really? Am I doing it? Wait, I am! I can play!" Steve beamed with excitement as my guy fell to the ground and I chuckled.

"Next time, pick someone like Freddy Krugar, or maybe Superman. The green lantern really sucks," I hinted.

"Okay, but can we play a different time?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, sure. It's hard for me to stay still enough to play one game. My battle reflexs want me to just get up and punch the TV when I lose, but I prevent them," I replied.

I walked away, determined to find something to do. I decided that I would send an Iris Message to Hades, just to hear about Chiron.

I tossed in a golden dracama and chanted the request. The image shimmered to my father upon his bone-throne. I looked at him.

"Father, I'm sorry for such a short notice, but I was wondering about Chiron," I reminded hopefully.

"Zeus and I talked and he said he would let Chiron stay. Oh, your friends just got the message!" Hades replied. I beamed.

"Thank you for your time and kindness," I thanked and turned around while waving the image out.

"Faith! Faith, Chiron is staying! He isn't leaving!" CJ and Bridgette were as happy as I was.

"I know! Hades just saved Chiron from leaving!" I smiled and we all thanked the gods and drank our favourite drinks.

Piper joined us and we were laughing, drinking, and talking when I heard someone knock at my door.

"Yo. It's Tony. Comin' in!" Stark strolled in and I froze along with my friends.

"Who are you talking to?" Tony looked through the image and started smiling at Piper.

"Well, hello," Stark said in a flirting voice. "Who are you, My Beauty?"

"Woah, back up buddy, she's already taken," Jason walked up and put an arm around Pipes' waist.

"I can handle this. I'm the daughter of the goddess of love and marrige, I got this," Piper turned to Stark. "Who do you think you are, anyway?"

I made an cut-it-out sign to Piper when Stark answered.

"Tony. Tony Stark."

Everyone dropped silent. Piper looked at Stark and seemed a bit embarrassed. She whispered something to Jason, and he smiled.

"I would like to make it clear that she is _my_ girlfriend, and you can't have her," Jason stuck his tounge out at Tony, earning him a slap from Piper. Jason laughed and began running away.

"I'm gonna get that son of Zeus," Piper chased after Jason.

"Well, she is hot, hot, _hot_ ," Tony broke the silence.

"She's a daughter of Aphrodite, of course she's hot," Leo walked up. My friends had left and now it was Leo, Percy, and Annabeth.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, and this is my girlfriend-"

"Annabeth," she finished.

"And I'm Leo," Leo introduced proudly.

"Annabeth, what a beautiful-"

"Don't even think about it," Percy interrupted.

"I'm Tony Stark," Tony introduced himself.

Annabeth was a bit shocked that I was standing right next to Tony Stark (her idle) and was not freaking.

"I don't care who you are this is _my_ Wise Girl," Percy narrowed his eyes at Stark.

"So... just wanted to call and check on camp. Bye," I said quickly and waved out the image.

"You've got some amazing ladies at this camp," Tony smiled.

"Don't even, Stark," I said, very embarrassed. "You can be very embarrassing at times."

"I know," Tony smiled at my embarrassment.

I walked out and into Thor's room. I sat down on the bed and did feel better now that Chiron was back, but Thor was gone. My life was still missing a piece.

Then, the strangest thing happened. I saw Thor and a woman in green sitting in a beautiful garden. The woman was smiling evilly, but Thor didn't seem to notice.

I shook myself out of the vision and saw Panther in the door.

"What are you doing in here? This is Thor's room," Panther asked.

"It's just... there's a lot going on right now... with Thor gone and my camp director almost fired... I don't know where to go," I replied sadly.

"This is a tough time for us... but definitely for you. Shall we get through it together?" he offered. I nodded and walked out of the room with him.

"So... how's Wakanda?" I broke the silence.

"It is fine. How about your world? Is everything fine there?" Black Panther replied.

"Yeah, ever since we defeated Gaea and watched our friend cheat death. I'd say everything is a-okay," I smiled.

"Why did you join the team?" he asked.

"Well, the my friends think I'm dating one of the wierdos. I'm happy with who I'm already dating. If he doesn't die on the quest," I replied.

"I want to know why _you_ joined the Avengers, not what your friends think," Panther explained.

"I had nothing to do with my life... so when y'all offered me a place here, I agreed... Now I'm doing good with my life and I'm not the only child of Hades that has done it," I answered.

"I guess this is just one of those times when life isn't good," Panther guessed. Then I thought about it and...

"It all just came to me! I'm the reason everything is going wrong! Maybe... I'm a bad luck charm. I'll go to camp and talk to the oracle. She might know something," I exclaimed.

"No. Please, we need you as much as you need us. We need another mature person," Panther argued.

"But-"

"No," we entered the kitchen and he walked away. I plopped down in a chair and thought I'd be hungrier than I was. All I ate was one poptart that morning, but I felt ready to throw up.

"Whatcha doing?" I felt someone whisper in my ear, and I jumped, turned around, and kicked them in the balls. Tony groaned.

"Now you know not to creep up on me, Stark," I snickered.

"That's... one... powerful... kick..." Tony replied, standing up and trying to get his breath back.

"Nah," I said sarcastically. I then sat down in the corner of the room and felt Tony slide down next to me.

"Why do you always pick the darkest place to talk?" Tony asked. "It's depressing!"

"I'm a child of Hades," I replied and closed my eyes. I visioned my father on his throne and for some reason heard Tony scream. I opened my eyes.

"What?!" I yelled.

"You're... You're IN THE WALL!" Tony pointed at me in amazement and I was... literally... in the wall. I was mid shadow travel when he interupted me I guess.

"Um..." I concentrated on going out of the wall and Tony screamed again.

"Could ya shut up?" I asked.

"You're invisible!" he screamed.

"No dip," I whispered and stood up. When I opened my eyes I was free to move.

Then... **BOOM**. An Iron Man bust through the wall when another one became visible. I stared.

"Tony..." I murmured.

"That's not me. I swear!" he agreed.

"Well, go make it you again!" I ordered and called for Gray. He stood with me back-to-back until the other Avengers showed up and started the battle.

" _Gree-zo!_ Death shot!" I shouted. We shot some arrows into some Iron Men and sent them down.

" **You tried to defeat me, Avengers,** " Ultron said.

"Ultron," I whispered.

" **You failed.** "

 _No dip._

 **Just focus on defeating Ultron for right now.**

 _Whatever you say._

I kept calling out greek orders to Gray. Then, one cloaked itself and started fighting me, but it wasn't alive, so I could see it. I stabbed it and kept the party moving, and it wasn't easy. Imagine trying to talk to your friend, listen to the teacher, and write at the same time. Yeah, about that easy.

I saw Tony run in with an old suit on. He started taking one of his own suits down.

"Get out of my suit!" Tony exclaimed.

" **Your suit is obsolete. Just like all of humanity. Accept your end,** " Ultron ordered.

"Yeah, right," Tony breathed. "The real Ultron is at the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier."

"I thought we destroyed him!" Wasp cried.

"So did I," he mumbled.

"Come on, Guys! Stick together and we can do this!" I encouraged.

"Go! Take Wasp, Cap, Panther, Hulk, and DeathWish! I'll hold them off!" Clint ordered.

"We got this!" I encourged more and ran out, calling NightWing.

When we got there, we stopped Ultron from attacking Hill and stealing info from her. Hulk was shot with a repulsor beam by Ultron, but it didn't affect him like it did me.

"Gonna enjoy this robot. THIS IS FOR THOR!" Hulk beat the heck out of Ultron until it threw him off.

" **I cannot be defeated monster,** " Ultron said proudly.

"I smashed you once, and I'll do it again!" Hulk threatened. Just then, Ultron shot a repulsor beam at Hulk and turned him into Doctor Bruce Banner.

Iron Man stood in front of Dr. Banner to protect him. I ran over.

"Fight him. I'll care for Doctor. Bannar," I said. I never said banner right.

"Okay. I trust you," Iron Man flew off.

"Don't panic, Dr. Bannar, Gray will protect you," I called for Gray and told him to protect Dr. Banner with his life. (Haha get it. Cheesey jokes 2016)

I ran off to the fight and slid awesomely to Agent Hill.

"You okay, Ma'am?" I asked.

"He's got the missile codes!" she cried.

"Ultron's gonna fire a nuclear missile!" Wasp screamed.

"Not just one. All of them," Hill said.

"He wants to end life as we know it," I whispered and stood up to fight.

"Oh... gods," I murmured. Then I felt a jolt of energy in my chest and before I knew it I had shot a shadow blast at Ultron! Awesome!

"WOAH! THAT'S GREAT! DO IT AGAIN IT ACTUALLY HURT HIM!" Wasp screamed. I smiled a childish that's-so-cool smile and did it more.

Ultron looked me dead in the eye and flew at me. He grabbed my throat and squeezed it tightly.

" **We should resume where we left off, no?** " Ultron looked at me.

"You must not've gotten the message. Screw. You," I smirked. Then a blast of lightning hit Ultron in the chest and Thor flew down. Wait, Thor!

"I must have word with thee," Thor said. The Avengers began hitting him with all we had and Tony and Hill were working on the missiles Ultron set off.

Then, Hawkeye shot an arrow to Ultron so AntMan could crawl in and finish Ultron off good and for all.

When I looked at Tony they only had 10 seconds before the missiles blew up New York. I felt my stomach turn into knots.

"I'm sorry I failed you, Hades!" I whispered. With two seconds to spare Tony cut off the missiles and New York was saved.

"YEAH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I also, without thinking, ran over and hugged Thor. My life was amazingly difficult.

"WE'RE NOT FREAKING DEAD!" I cheered.

"YES! WE SAVED NEW YORK AND OUR FLIPPING LIVES!" Hawkeye added. We were all cheering and I was smiling my face off. I drapped my arm over Gray's shoulders and we talked on the way back to the Stark tower while me and him rode NightWing.

When we got back to the tower I felt like doing a victory lap around the tower. Yet, I controlled my excitement and let the Avengers actually get to know Gray and I. It was absolutely the best day of my life.


	5. Chapter 5 Saving Asgard and Seeing Home

I kind of relaxed with Hawkeye and Bruce after that. I wanted to get to know Bruce because I always talk to him in Hulk form.

"So Mr. Bannar-"

"It's Banner," Hawkeye corrected.

"I have a speech problem. It only happens when I'm excited or nervous," I explained.

"Just call me Bruce," Bruce said.

"Alrighty. I think, if I have time, I might go to my demigod camp. It's been a while since I've been there and I really miss my boyfriend. That darn quest got him in the infirmary," I replied.

"What quest?" Hawkeye asked.

"He had to go save a satyr from torcher and destuction that could destroy nature as we know it. No biggie," I answered.

"That's a huge biggie!" Bruce yelled. "Nature keeps humans alive!"

"Yeah, but he has returned and he saved Michor," I said happily.

"Mature?" Clint asked.

"No, Michor. M-I-C-H-O-R. Michor," I corrected.

"Moving on. When are you leaving?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe tonight. If not tomorrow," I thought.

"Okay. You should tell Tony before you go. You would really hate it if he screamed at you in front of your summer camp about not telling him before leaving the tower," Bruce warned.

"I will. If he yells at me it would be nothing unusual," I smirked.

We talked for a while longer until I felt like I really needed to talk to my boyfriend. Becoming and Avenger was difficult for even me to take in. What would happen to my over protective boy? I loved him, but I love being an Avenger too. We probably just needed to talk it out and maybe I could come over for a few hours to talk and fight with him. I really missed him and I wanted to make sure he was okay. We've been going out for two years and I'm not going to let the Avengers ruin that relationship. What would Nico do?

I walked into my room feeling mixed up and called my boy. When he answered I smiled and waved.

"Hey, Roger," I smiled.

"Hey Faith. It's been so long. 5 months?" he looked at me and sipped ambrosia.

"6," I corrected. "How's camp?"

"It's good, but it'd be better if you were here," Roger smiled.

"I can't. Okay don't be worried when I tell you this, but I'm an Avenger. Yeah, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. I'm one of them. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. It's just-"

"It's alright, babe. I know what it's like to want something good to do with your life," he replied solomely.

"Really? You're not worried?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I'm worried. I'm worried sick, but I know you're happy and if you're happy I'm happy," Roger promised.

"Thank you. I'll... I'll get back to you. I swear," I waved out the image and sat down on my bed.

Tony and Panther had found a way of getting Thor back to Asgard. They were talking about magic and worlds I only partially understood, but I'm a good lair. So they think I know what's going on.

When Tony told Thor about the location he tried leaving.

"Thor wait..." Cap started.

"Nay. If the threat you face is Asgardian. We do not allow Midgard to be put in jeopardy again," Thor refused.

"And we mortals really appreatiate that Thor, but you're on the team, remember. Seven locations, eight Avengers. Whatevers happening we'll deal with together," Tony argued.

Thor smiled at Stark's words and I stood up for Tony.

"Thor he's right. Last time someone refused to work together the entire world, or worlds, was put in jeopardy. Do you want that to happen?" Well, it worked.

"Okay, of you find anything... call it in," We flew off in different directions."Avengers Assemble! Wait... Avengers dissemble!"

I was paired with the playboy and apparently Wasp got there first.

" _Wait! It_ 's _a trap! Abomination is here!_ " Wasp cried.

"Get out of there!" I screamed. To late, the connection was lost.

We saw a stone down below and decided to check it out. I'd sent NightWing home in due of the danger I sensed. No monsters, but danger lurked. Just when we landed Tony got hit by a laser.

"Stark!" I cried. Then a guy in yellow revealed himself from the shadows.

"Laser!" Tony named.

"That's _Living_ Laser! _Living_! Not what you're gonna be in about 5 seconds," Living Laser advanced on Tony, but I stood in front of him protectively.

"You're not gonna be living in about 3 seconds," I murmured.

"Yeah right, kid," he smirked. "Bring it on."

I used the shadows to smother him until he blew it up with a laser. Iron Man shot him. He was actuall putting up a good fight when he hit me. I grabbed my burnt arm and healed it with the shadow force.

"What do you want Laser?" Tony dodged another laser.

"Zemo wants something! Don't know, don't care! Cause I'm doing exactly what I want. Turning you and your kid into a pile of ash," Laser replied.

" _Avengers. I believe I have figured out what the disturbance on Iron Man's computer. It's a Noram Stone. Created by Asgard's most powerful sorceress-_ " Thor was cut off.

"Who's the most powerful sorceress?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Tony replied. We kept fighting until Laser was destroyed.

"Thor, how do you cut off the magic stone?" Tony yelled.

" _Avengers. No matter what, you must destroy the stones. The fate of the world depends on it!_ " Thor sounded worried.

I nodded and Tony smirked. We both ran at the stone with all our might. That's all I remember before I was knocked out cold.

I felt myself being shaken awake. Wha? I felt good, but bad. Don't ask.

"Come on, Fae. Stay with me," Tony kept shaking me, but he wasn't in his armor.

"Where are we?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"We're not at home. Midavaleer maybe. I dunno, but come on," he helped me up. I saw midgets standing in front of me.

"Mortals? How did you get here?" the red-head midget asked.

"Noram Stone. We destroyed it and then we were both out. We must've been teleported here," I looked around.

"Loki's plan probably," he mumbled.

"Weirdo. Got it," I smirked.

"We have to get to safety," the midget insisted.

"From what?" Tony asked. Then a monster burst through the wall. "Nevermind..."

I ran to the monster with the other midgets and attacked. I was to quick for him, most of the time. Then it hit me.

"OW! GODS! BOY YOU ON STERIODS?" I screamed.

"Who are you?" it laughed.

"DeathWish! Here to destroy monster!" I replied.

"Hurry! We must get to the forges before more of Loki's reinforcements arrive!" the midget hurried.

"The forges? What do you guys build?" Tony asked.

"Us dwarfs are the best smiths in the nine realms. In this realm I built Thor Odinson's hammer," the dwarf announced proudly.

"Know how to make a suit of armor?" Tony smiled.

Watching Tony make his armor was freaking awesome. I thought being a demigod was cool. Nope. Not compared to Tony. It was awesome. It took him 2 hours just to mold the metal! When he put it together I smiled.

"Wanna go kick some Loki ass?" he smirked. I nodded and we decided to make and epic entrance.

When we got there I listened to Loki give a speech to the Avengers.

"On Midgard you claim to be heroes, but here you are less than NOTHING! Without Thor, who will protect you?" Loki finished his speech. That's when we made our entrance.

"The second demigod!" I smirked.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Tony cried.

"YOU DARE TO- that armor... the metal is Uro," Loki looked interested. How do you say that? Uro? Sounds like the short term for Urane.

"Yeah. Same stuff Thor's hammer is made of... now back off. Before you get hurt," Tony warned.

"You dare threaten me? Man of Science? Do you realize the power I wield?" Loki smirked.

"Do you realize the power _I_ wield? Honey, it's not a threat. It's a PROMISE. As in I swear on the River Styx the Avengers will kick yo butt," I smirked.

" _Honey_? Well isn't that a name I could get used to?" Loki purred. What's wrong with this dude?

" **WHAT THE HADES**?! I don't date losers, sorry," I smirked.

"FREE THOR! I'll hold him off!" Iron Man exclaimed.

"Kick his butt for me!" I chuckled.

"Ant Man, take Death, Hawkeye, and Panther! Free Thor! Hulk and Wasp, you're with me," Cap ordered.

We ran over to Thor and Hawkeye shot a magical arrow to release Thor.

"Asgrasil is the most powerful item in all of the nine realms! Loki is feeding of its power! You need to break his connection!" Thor yelled.

"Us? What are you gonna do?" Ant Man asked.

"I am going to have a word with my brother," Thor eyed Loki fighting Iron Man.

When Thor left we ran to the tree he'd been talking about.

"This tree looks important, so we shouldn't completely destroy it," I eyed Hawkeye.

"She's right. I can see the magic raidiating from the tree. In mythology, this tree holds together all life. Don't blow it up," Panther agreed.

"Hey look, Asgard's got birds," Hawkeye laughed.

Then the birds began making this loud shrieking noise that made me fall to my knees in pain. They we like nails dragging across a chalk board, but a thousand times worse. Ant Man then shrunk into ant size and ran to the trunk of the tree. When he grew into giant size he tore the tree up from its roots. The shrieking stopped. Odin regained his power and Loki LOST all that power.

"NO! NOOO! I AM LOKI! I WILL-"

" **LOKI!** " Odin screamed. Someone is _so_ grounded. Yeah, probably worse. "I have long ignored your mischief, Loki, but this is evil. I gave you everything. I made you my son, and this how you repay me?"

"You deserve a thousand times worse! Go on, banish me! I will _never_ stop!" Loki spat. I looked over and forgot Gray was on Earth. Maybe I could summon him. I concentrated and he silently pulled himself out of the ground. I smiled and he chatted.

"He's so busted."

"No dip."

We returned to the show.

"You thought the isle of silence was bad. You do not know the meaning of the word..." and like that, Loki was gone.

Creatures from all over the nine realms gathered to hear what Odin had to say to us. I'll be honest, I hate attention, but I was the only one freaking bowing. After a while I stood up.

"My son, you have returned to Asgard in its time of need. You have freed us," Odin smiled at Thor.

"No, Father. I myself was saved. The Avengers have saved us," Thor corrected.

"Mere mortals?" Odin looked shocked. I wanted to tell him, "and demigod!" but I bit my lip. i know better than to correct gods. Bad things happen.

"These mortals just saved all the nine realms. They deserve our respect." Thor bowed to us. "I thank thee. I am truely honored to be on counted upon thee," he said sincerely.

Odin walked down from his throne. "You have thanks from Asgard mortals. TO THE MIGHTEST HEROES IN THE NINE REALMS! HAIL AVENGERS!"

Everyone and everything than began chanting, "HAIL AVENGERS! HAIL AVENGERS!"

"Pretty good day, right?" I asked Gray.

"Yep. I was talking to you the entire time!" he chattered.

"Good job team!" Tony said.

"Good job yourself..." Cap replied. "Iron Man..."

OH GODS! It feels so good to be back home. I felt like running to a grave yard just to see the tombstones. But that would be wierd.

I came downstairs in some army green boy sweat shorts and a white T-shirt. When I left I pretty much ran all the way to camp. But I had to stop due to the breath I'd lost.

When I got to camp the first person that saw me was Roger.

"Faith!" he hugged me and I kissed his cheek.

"Roger, I missed you," I smiled.

"I know, I missed you too," Roger agreed.

"Fae!" CJ high fived me.

"CJ! Man it feels good to be home," I walked to the training area.

I saw Chiron. Jeez. I felt so much better now that I was home. He smiled softly at me and I smiled back.

"Hey Chiron," I greeted.

"Hello, Faith," Chiron replied.

We walked away. "I just wanted to spend the night. I'll leave tomorrow. Probably tonight," I grabbed my sword.

"I don't care. I just wanted to see you. We're playing Capture the Flag tonight, too," he reminded.

"I can't wait!"

Me and him sword fought for a while until he asked me about my day.

"It was pretty chaotic," I smiled.

"Spill it," Roger replied.

"First, Tony and I fought the Living Laser. Then, we saw a Noram Stone and Thor told us to destroy it. Well, when we did, we were teleported to somewhere like Midavaleer. We were attacked by a massive monster and we almost defeated it. That thing had a punch though! We fled to the forges and Stark made this awesome suit in like 3 hours. When he finished we made an epic entrance at Asgard's palace. When I said someting to Loki he flirted with me as though I would fall for it. Anyway, we freed Thor from his prison and destroyed the Argasil, the tree of life. When we ripped it up from it's roots Odin, Thor's father, got his powers back and Loki lost all the power. When Odin banished Loki we got the most awesomest thank you. everyone cheered "HAIL AVENGERS!. How about your day?" I answered.

"I fought with Jason, ate a cheeseburger, and rode NightWing," he replied simply.

"I would've prefered that day," I said.

"I would trade at any time," Roger laughed.

"Asgard's got the loudest freaking birds. They hurt!" I laughed.

He laughed. We sat down for a water break and talked a bit more. Then we went to the middle of the camp to get ready for Capture the Flag. Roger and I were on the same team. Which was good, I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could. When we placed our blue helmets on our heads we began the game.

Roger and I crashed into battle. I deflected many hits and took down a few people. Then, I protected Roger as he ran for the flag. I followed close behind. When I finally caught up with him we had the flag in sight. We would have to split up to get it though. Annabeth stood ontop of the cliff, trying to stay hidden, but we could see her red feathers on the helmet. I made a distraction while Roger snuck up and stole the flag. I waved my sword arond while I walk towards the flag. Annabeth jumped in front of me and we started fighting. While she was distracted Roger snuck up and grabbed the flag. He shook it about as I cheered. When we ate dinner I sat with Nico.

"Nico, I'm sorry all this is going on again," I smiled.

"It's alright, I'll miss you when you leave," he replied.

"How's camp been?" I asked.

"Good. Hazel is fine too. No attacks. Which is good. 'Cause we don't need another war. We've had two already," Nico chuckled.

"Leo's back?" I questioned.

"Yeah, he came back not to long after you left," Nico answered.

"I haven't seen him," I said confused.

"He's on a quest," Nico explained.

"That makes since," I smiled.

We kept talking until dinner was over. When everyone left to go to sleep I said goodbye to everyone and headed home. It was about 12 o'clock when I got there. So as soon as I got home, I crashed in my bed.


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting Falcon

The week was okay. I felt much better about this team. I loved them. I felt like the first Hades child to save the world. So cool, no? Well, it's not easy. I have to study 3 times as hard as other children in school because of my dyslexia and ADHD. I also have to train hard for the Avengers and Camp Half-Blood. At night, I colapse into bed at almost 7:45 P.M. and wake up at 8:00 A.M.

One day I was walking down the road from a study group, when I heard a woman scream. I immediately ran down the alley that produced it. I saw a woman getting kidnapped by a serial killer and was about to strike when a man in a red and yellow suit with wings shoot the guy with razor sharp knife like things, except they were red. Which shocked me, usually they're black or white. I saw the knives hit the serial killer in the legs and he screamed. The woman fell to the ground and I grabbed her.

"You're alright, Ma'am," I assured.

"He's got my baby! Get her!" the woman screamed.

"Where is she?" the dude in the robin suit asked.

"Down the street. In... in a mini-van! Please!" the woman cried.

"Calm down, Ma'am. I'm quick. I'll find her. Hey! Protect her!" I screamed to the robin guy.

"Okay. Meet me back here in 15," he flew down and I ran off.

I saw a black mini-van just like the woman had described and charged. When I saw a little girl in it, I jumped. I front-flipped into the window, kicked the dude with the steering wheel out, and knocked out the passenger.

"You okay, kid?" I asked.

"Yeah," she whimpered.

"I'm gonna get you back to your mom. I promise. Hold my hand!" I ordered. She grabbed my hand and I shadow traveled us out of the car. Then, I shadow traveled back into the car. I parked it and ran over to the girl.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"B-Babe," she answered.

"Okay, Babe. Your mom is right down that alley. I'll walk you down there," I walked her down the alley and she ran to her mom.

"Babe!" her mother cried.

"Mommy!" the little child grabbed her mom and her mother picked her up.

"I can't thank you enough," her mother cried with happiness.

"No need, Ma'am," I smiled.

"Hey, dude," I called.

"Yeah," Robin answered.

"What's up with the robin suit?" I asked.

"I'm Falcon. Who are you?" Falcon asked.

"I'm DeathWish," I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he turned and I grabbed his arm.

"Follow me," I tugged him along.

When we got to the Tower he was a little shocked.

"Wha-? How? Huh?" was Falcon's brilliant answer.

"I'm an Avenger, and you might be one too," I looked at him.

"Really?" Falcon stared at me.

"Maybe. Tony hasn't agreed. Ha, he doesn't even know. _Gree-zo_!" I called.

"Yes?" Gray crawled out of the ground.

"Go get Stark, please," I politely ordered.

"Yes," Gray walked into the Tower.

"Is that... what I think it is?" Falcon asked.

"If you think it's a zombie, than yes," I answered. "See, I'm a child of Hades, God of the Dead. I inherited powers from him and now I can control shadows, rise the dead, control the dead, and, as you can see, become friends with the dead."

"That is so COOL!" Falcon smiled.

"Yeah, thanks. Oh, by the way, my real name is Faith Jagger," I introduced.

"I'm really Sam Wilson," Sam said.

"Yo!" Tony walked out with Gray. "Who's this?"

"This is Falcon, AKA Sam Wilson. I saw his moves and they impressed me," I explained.

"You must be good, kiddo," Tony looked at Sam. "Follow me."

We walked into the tower and into the training area. I ordered Gray to go get the Avengers off the couch while I got some out of their rooms. When we all got down to the training area I introduced Sam. He did some tests and then I threw magic at him. Even Thor was impressed at his moves. Cap called him a soldier. Hawkeye said he was okay. Tony let him join the team, and I asked him if he was a demigod. He wasn't.

 _Crud. I kind of wanted a demigod friend._

 **You've got Thor.**

 _One that believes in the same religion._

 **Brilliant**

 _No dip, Sherlock._

"So, wanna train?" I asked.

"Sure, but I'll warn you, I'm pretty good," Sam warned.

"Yeah, yeah, Hawkeye said the same thing, and I beat him," I answered. I drew m sword.

"Hey is that real?" Falcon backed up.

"Yeah. What? You've never seen Celestial Gold?" I dropped my arm to my side.

"No, not really," he replied nervously.

"Come on, Nervous Nellie, let's fight."

He was good. I mean, demigod good. He was trained for swords to be flug his way and kicks that trip you. He wasn't prepared for the magic, but he got used to it. He finally beat me.

"Now... you can brag to Clint that you beat me," I joked.

"Clint couldn't beat you?" Sam asked.

"Nope," I answered. "but Cap could."

"Nah," he smiled.

"How about you meet Gray now. He's a zombie, but he won't hurt you unless I tell him to," I said.

"Nice," Falcon replied. I rose Gray from the ground and we chatted.

"So, you're a zombie?" Falcon asked.

"Yes sir," Gray replied.

"He's awesome," I added.

"How old is he?" Sam questioned.

"I dunno," Gray and I answered.

"Okay..." Sam trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Faith. Nico needs me," Gray disappeared.

"Nico?" Sam looked at me.

"Half-brother," I explained.

We talked about our lives for a while until Tony busted in.

"Cap! He's gone," Tony panted. We ran for the exit.


	7. Chapter 7 Cap No!

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I looked for him everywhere and called his card. I was watching him fight Red Skull-"

"Wait. You were only _watching_ him!?" I screamed. We were basically running to get to the other Avengers in the Aven-jet. Falcon took up the rear.

"I didn't know he needed help. I feel like it's my fault. Like it's all my fault," Tony whispered. I stopped and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Tony! Snap out of it! It's _not_ your fault! Where is the Stark that loves to play the blame game, hm? You are Tony Stark! Nothing is your fault! We... We're all shocked," I shook him. He was shocked. I was scared like a kitten, but I swallowed my fear. "We need a leader. Will you be it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I will," he murmured.

"Now get your suit and your butt in the jet and let's go!" I cried and ran off.

Tony's POV

"Oh my God," Falcon mumbled.

"I've seen her worse. Cap is like her second father," I replied.

"Really?" Falcon asked in amazement.

"He's the only one that understands her lifestyle. I just don't get it," I explained. "Come on. She'll freak if we aren't there."

"What do you mean, "not there?" Falcon questioned. "She'll be flying with us."

"Not exactly," I ran off and called my suit.

My POV

I called NightWing. He flew down and I climbed onto his back.

"Stark, where we heading?" I asked.

"He's in Antartica. JARVIS said he might be there," Tony answered. "Just follow me."

NightWing flew beside the Aven-jet until we reached Antartica. Then, Tony let me take NightWing in. Falcon was geeking out. Hawkeye thumped a box of mints and it bounced of some stuff and landed in Hulks mouth.

"They're called mints, you should try 'em," Clint smiled, not looking away from the windshield.

"HAWKEYE!" Tony scolded.

"What? How am I suppost to find bad guys if I've gotta see through his gamma breath," Hawkeye joked. Hulk picked him up and walked to the side of the ship.

"See anything now?" Hulk dangled Hawkeye by the leg in the Artic wind.

"Hulk..." Hawkeye cried. "Actually, you just did me a favor, Green Bean. 8 o'clock!"

Missles shot in our direction and Thor jumped out to stop them. I couldn't put NightWing in that kind of danger. He's to close to me, so I sat this one out. Thor knocked one out of the sky with a grunt and Hawkeye shot an arrow to take one out. There were still plenty more so I drew my bow and climbed onto NightWing. I could stay a distance away. Thor stared at the others and got hit with one. I shot 2 and was forced to fly back.

"Thor just got hammered! Step on it!" I cried as I flew back in. The ship shot into the snowy air. I calmed NightWing best I could, he hated when stuff exploded. More missles came to the ship and Tony knocked 'em out with some lasers. I shot one. Boom. Done.

"I'm bringing us in close. Hold-"

"System breached," JARVIS called. The controls flashed green and an image of a really ugly thing appeared.

"I thought you understood what technopath does to machines, Stark," it said.

"What the heck is that?" I screamed.

"What ever I want," it finished. Technopath grabbed our ship and we were going down.

"NightWing! Fly!" I screamed. At least save him. He could tell Percy what happened if necesarry.

"Change of plans guys, seems like we're gonna need someone to Avenge us," Tony said as the ship blew up. Don't try it at home kids.

"Everyone clear?" Tony asked as he flew out of the ship.

"Yeah. Not my vision, but yeah," I answered, calling NightWing, who wasn't far away. He caught me and we flew off.

"Okay, that's an ouch. Apparently Modok's increased his range as well as his power levels. That stinks," Tony explained.

"*Cough* You said it. Skip the breath mints Hulk, we're skipping strait to advanced showering," Hawkeye glared at Hulk.

"I can still drop you," Hulk warned. He screamed as he hit the ground.

"NightWing. Right there. When I land you go find somewhere warm and safe. I trust you," I ordered. Thor skidded through the snow and got NightWing dirty.

"Come on, Bro," I complained. NightWing shrugged and flew off. Thor smirked.

"What is our plan to vanquish the Skull?" Thor asked.

"Hit everything. Hard," Tony ordered.

"That's a brilliant plan," I said sarcastically. Tony flew off.

"So the plan is: there is no plan?" Hawkeye summed up. "I thought he was the smart one."

"I like the plan," Hulk smiled.

"'Course ya do, Buddy," I chuckled. Then, men ran out with guns and fired.

I ran to one and drew my sword. I stabbed him and kicked another. Good warm up. Get it? No. Okay. No need for Gray. When I hit another, Tony blasted some more. Clint clogs someones gun and it explodes, taking the owner out with it. Thor uses his hammer to take out some lasers and Hulk knocks Hawkeye and Thor right off their feet.

"Asgards son will lead the fray, and I will drop more minions," Thor challenged. Here we go again.

"Wanna bet?" Hulk asked.

"CUT IT OUT!" I ordered. Hawkeye agreed and Hulk threw him to somewhere.

"Fight there," Hulk smiled. I gave them a glare that made them fight. They knew that I could hurt them if I wanted to. Hawkeye landed next to some guys and said,

"I'm not with them."

We fought somemore. Tony, Clint and I ended up getting stuck next to each other.

"Wanna rethink that 'no plan' plan, Shellhead?" Hawkeye asked.

"Trust me," Tony ordered.

"That'll work," I mumbled.

"Shoot your little arrows. We have to find the Skull before... AH!" Modok grabbed Tony with some tecnopath stuff and Hawkeye ran off. Chicken.

"One dead Avenger isn't enough. There is nothing you can build that I can't manipulate, Stark. I will..." Modok was cut off by me.

"He's _not_ dead, idiot! I can sense life in Cap! Don't say that again unless you wanna be dead," I glared.

"Ooo. You're in trouble now," Tony muttered. Black Widow appeared out of no where.

"Name's DeathWish. Just fight. Talk later," I ordered.

"I like her already," Widow said.

"Modok, the time is now," Skull said over the intercom. "Or all is lost."

"As you wish," Modok teleported him and some guys that lived away.

"Is it true?" Widow asked. "About Cap?"

"Yes," Tony answered.

"Then you'd better stop playing solo and lead this team before you lose more friends today," Widow walked up to Tony.

"Okay. As a team. Modok's cloaked. I can't find a hair on his big ugly head. Ideas?" Iron Man asked.

"Scan for Skull. He is a super-soldier alumni. His blood has trase isotopes that will show up on a chemical scan," Black Widow offered.

"I'm impressed," Clint complimented.

"Of course you are," Nat replied, punching a bad guy that ran up behind her out. I smirked.

"Gray. I'm gonna need you have my back," I ordered. Gray nodded and I said, "Let's go."

"Accessing the super-soldier files. Scanning for a chemical match. And... there's two targets?" Tony questioned.

"It's Cap!" I cried. Iron Man took off into the garage thing and we followed.

"We had a plan... for a few seconds," Clint said. Just then, a lot off guns shot at us at once. It took skill to dodge them all, but I pulled through. Hulk grabbed us and threw us into a hole.

"Next time you want to complain about my breath, just remember that... AH!" Hulk was shot away.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that last part," Clint smiled. I wacked him across the head.

"Idiot," I murmured. Clint called in Tony.

"Automatic forces have us pinned down. We need some tech help, now," Clint called.

"Rub your brains together and come up with a plan. I'm too close," Tony replied. I grabbed my bow and shield and readied myself.

"I'll go find him," I promised, and ran out. Using my shield, I got away. Barely. I followed Tony's trail of smoke. When I found him, he was blasting through a door.

"Tony!" I screamed. He didn't listen. When we got in, we saw Modok. He had Cap and Red Skull pinned to a machine.

"Knock knock, Modok," a piece of the metal that Iron Man blew out landed on Modok. Owe momma.

"You weren't fried, you were teleported! I can't believe I missed that," Tony broke Captain free.

"I tried to tell you," I reminded.

"Shut up," he helped Cap up. Steve seemed different. Like, he was brainwashed. Oh, gods, please don't let him be brainwashed. He walked over to his shield and picked it up.

"You left your team behind, for me?" Cap asked in a shocked voice.

"Of course. You're part of the team too," I reminded him.

"Yeah. This whole leadership thing is harder than I thought. Welcome back," Tony agreed.

"Still how did you know that the team was here," I asked suspiciously.

"FOOL!" Cap wacked Tony with his shield. I drew my sword.

"What are you doing Steve?" I yelled.

"Steve. I am not Steven anymore," he said. Then I realized.

"YOU SWITCHED BRAINS?! NO!" I ran over to the real Steve. I broke him free and he collapsed. I held him up and he leaned on a rail.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked.

"I'm fine," Steve went into a coughing fit. "Calm down. Deep breaths. There."

"I'm not 3," he smirked.

"I know. Just... come on," Red Skull through Cap's shield at me and instead of it hitting me I caught it. I handed the shield to Steven.

"I believe this is yours," I presented the shield to him. Then turned around and fought Red Skull to no end. Finally, Falcon flew in with the team.

"FALCON! Get to the control center and power this thing up!" Tony ordered.

"What is it?" Sam asked while running to the machine's controls.

"It's a brain-switcher device thing-a-ma-jig," I answered.

"Okay," he smiled. Pressing buttons until he exclaimed, "It's on!"

I fought Red Skull close to the machine and when he got close enough I kicked him in. I used some shadow force to hold him down. Steve climbed in and Sam powered up the machine. It switched their brains and Cap was Cap again.

"Good job team," Tony smiled. "Let's go home."

Then we flew home and relaxed until we had to fight.


	8. Chapter 8 Loki Returns

I was sitting in the Avenger's Tower next to Thor, with my back pushed against the armrest. I was watching a perfectly good SkyDoesMinecraft video. I was trying not to laugh, and doing pretty good, until Tony came along.

Jeez that guy is annoying. Also he can scare a daughter of Hades so he's good.

"GUYS! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Tony yelled over the noise of talking. I paused my video and took my headset off, proving that I was listening. Everyone else also turned to Tony. "Loki is back."

"What?! The Asgardian Nutjob is back. Shcist that guy needs therapy," I shook my head sadly.

"I know, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother. Treat him as such," Thor glared at me. I laughed gently and put my hands in the air.

"Dude, I was just kidding," I chuckled. Thor grabbed his hammer and he smirked at me.

"You better be glad I know you love to kid," Thor smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Just get to the point buster," I looked at Stark.

"Okay, so, Thor, your little bro wants to take over the world," Tony explained.

"Been there, done that," I replied.

"Right. Faith, can you sense Loki in the shadows?" Steve asked. I closed my eyes and searched the world's shadows. I sensed Loki somewhere on Earth, but not exactly where he was at the moment.

"I can sense him on Earth, but not his position. Sorry," I stopped myself. Did I just say 'Sorry'?! No. I'm the daugher of the dead. I'm heartless. Souless. No love whatsoever.

"No problem. Let's NOT tell Fury about this. We do NOT need S.H.E.I.L.D. involved in this. Last time they sent a nuke aimed for the city," Tony offered. We all agreed. Thor decided he should bring the Warriors Three. I thought for myself but waited for Thor to leave to tell them.

"Can I bring some demigod friends over that want some revenge on Loki?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, with Nat out we need some more help," Clint agreed. I smiled and nodded before leaving the room. I walked into my room and I. my friends.

"Yo Pipes, Annabeth. Wanna help me and the Avengers defeat Loki again?" I asked. They smiled and agreed. I told them that I would shadow travel to camp right after the I.M. and get them. They agreed.

"Dude, I've been wanting to get revenge on him FOREVER!" Piper yelled. "Ever since he killed my dad..."

"Yo, please. I wanna destroy Loki because he pissed me off. That's it," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Me too. He almost KILLED me. And Nico," I added. Nico walked up.

"Oh hey sis! Did you mention me?" Nico asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Loki's back. Can't find him," I reported. He got a very evil and angry glare in his eyes and I laughed gently. "Can you see if you can?"

"Yep. He's in... Asia?" Nico furrowed his brow in confusion but I smiled.

"Thanks bro. Guys, I'll be there in five minutes," I waved the image out and shadow ported to Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey. I was getting worried. It took you SIX minutes to get here. Not five," Nico corrected. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go," I said. We all joined hands and we traveled to camp. Annabeth almost fainted when she saw where we were.

"Is... is this Stark Tower?" she asked. I nodded and her jaw dropped. Percy rolled his eyes and shut his girlfriend's mouth before she could drool. We all knew Annabeth loved Tony, he was her flipping idol, but we just needed to defeat Loki. He was the problem now.

"Hey Faith I- is this a bad time?" Clint saw all my friends.

"No, actually, this is a perfect time. Clint this is Annabeth daughter of Athena, Nico son of Hades, Leo son of Hephaestus, Piper daughter of Aphrodite, Percy son of Posiedon, Jason son of Jupiter, Hazel daughter of Pluto, and Frank son of Mars," I introduced.

"Hey," Clint smiled at Piper. Jason glared at him and Clint avoided eye contact.

"Watch it, she's taken," Jason smiled. Clint turned to Annabeth but saw Percy in front of the girl. Frank was in front of Hazel and the girls had all had enough.

"SORRY BUT WE HAVE BOYFRIENDS!" They all yelled loudly. I started to laugh while the boys jumped and stared at their girlfriends in fear.

"So, Loki's in Asia. I don't know how the hell he got there but now we need him back. NOW!" Percy said. "Where's the Avengers? We need to discuss a battle plan."

Finally, we had gathered all the Avengers and Thor had come back empty handed, saying that they were all on their seperate missions. I shrugged it off and introduced all the demigods to them and we started to work out a battle plan.

"So, since Loki's in Asia we need to form teams of three. We can do Percy, Bruce and I. Jason, Piper, and Clint. Tony, Frank, and Hazel. Faith, Thor, Leo and Steve. Sorry, but the last team has to have four. That's our best bet. He's smart right, so he'll expect a head on attack because of his show of power last time. That probably won't work now because he's probably a lot stronger. But if we surround him, he won't expect the completely different attacks from different people and different angles. We might be able to capture him and have Piper charmspeak him into telling us his plan. If that doesn't work, we have other methods," Annabeth thought.

"But if we are here," I pointed to the left side of Sydney, where Nico said Loki was heading at the time. "Then we need different teams on different sides. Loki could probably suspect that the people are acting a bit more different and know that we are on to him. Then easily teleport out of our grasp. We need to have one team at a time to attack, then have other teams join in when team A is going down."

"Good idea. Who's team A?" Percy asked.

"We will," Frank volunteered. "I can disguise myself as a dog and tackle him while Hazel and Tony start the attack. Then, I'll turn normal and attack him."

"Good. Wait, what?" Tony asked.

"He can turn into different animals. Annabeth can easily kick all of you butts. Percy can control water. Nico and I can control the dead and shadow-port anywhere. Hazel has control of all the minerals and jewels underground. Leo can control fire. Jason can control lightning and Piper has charmspeak," I explained. They all nodded.

"WOAH!" Nico yelled. "LOKI'S KIDNAPPING ASIANS!"

"We'll never make it in time!" Steve cried.

"Nico?" I mumbled.

"I know."

"We can shadow-port you guys there but we will probably be knocked out or useless because of the power," Nico explained. We all agreed and I took Percy and Nico's hands. We both concentrated and teleported off.

"KNEEL YOU FOOLISH MORTALS!" Loki yelled.

"AABADAAN!" A woman yelled. (never)

"KNEEL!"

"SHARMOOTA!" (MONSTER!) a little boy yelled, hitting loki with a stick. Loki turned around and grabbed the boy.

"ABDAL LA!" (Abdal no) The woman yelled.

"*Bark bark*" Dog Frank jumped on Loki while Iron Man and Hazel both drew their weapons. Loki looked a little shocked but threw Frank off and attacked Hazel. Frank got mad and ran up to Loki, luckily in human form, and pulled him off Hazel. Loki and Frank began hand-on-hand fighting and it looked like Frank was winning. My eyesight was fuzzy as I tried to watch, but I was fighting unconsciousness. Finally, Loki went down and Iron Man held a repulsor beam at his face. Loki held his hands up and Clint called a jet. Thor carried me while Steve carried Nico and finally I fell unconscious.

I woke up and jumped out of bed. The clock read 5:34, and we left Asia at 4, so I didn't sleep that much. Nico was still fast asleep so I left him be and walked into the lounge. Fury was standing there and I immediately knew that I was in deep trouble, well, _we_ were in deep trouble.

"FAITH DI ANGELO!" Fury yelled.

"Sir?"

"WHY ARE THERE UNKNOWN PERSONS IN THE AVENGERS TOWER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!" Fury asked.

"They're my friends and if you want to live past next week you won't throw them out," I said. Fury glared hard at us and we just stood there, unfazed. After you go through so much Fury's gaze is not that terrifying.

"Then why is Loki on Earth? Isn't he supposed to be in prison?" Fury asked.

"Yes, but my brother escaped and I take it amongst myself to return him to his proper place on Asgard," Thor said sadly.

We all glared at him. "WHAT?! Thor, Loki is our responsibility as much as yours. Don't blame yourself."

"Wait, where's Pipes?" I asked.

"Interrogating Loki," Jason answered. A screen popped up and Piper seemed to be making her way into Loki's heart so she can get his plan.

"Come on Loki, you know you have a crush on me. I know it. Just tell me the plan, and I'll say yes," I could tell that both Jason and Piper were holding back on strangling Loki, but Loki didn't seem to notice.

"Well in that condition - wait, I have no plan."

"Loki," Piper said in her sweet, innocent, I'm-not-trying-to-charmspeak-you voice. "You can tell me. I won't tell."

"As long as you won't tell..."

"Loki, I love that helmet."

"I'm using a power stone."

"And where is that power stone love?"

"On the way to Stark Tower. But you cannot tell."

"Oh I won't, but you just did. And, PS, I have a boyfriend, and I'm not going out with the likes of you anytime soon," Piper walked out, leaving Loki with a very confused look.

"WOO! Piper my girl! Nice!" I smiled.

"How come you don't talk to me like that?" Jason teased.

"Because I only talk like that when I charmspeak," Piper pecked his cheek. Loki punched the wall for being so stupid and falling for it and I laughed. Thor didn't seem to like Piper digging into Loki's heart like that though.

"Piper, you did not need to hurt him like that," Thor mumbled.

"Thor, Loki's a big boy. He can handle Piper tricking him," I approved.

"I know but I hate seeing him like this."

"When have you seen him like this?" Nico asked.

"When Sif rejected him for me."

"Oh damn," Tony said.

"Roasted," Leo added. We all groaned at the stupid joke and he laughed. We started to look around The Avengers tower for the Power Stone but we couldn't find it. Loki must have some minions that are hiding it from us or it hasn't come yet. That guy is a handful.

"Loki, I hate you," I mumbled under my breath. It finally clicked.

That little boy was Loki's minion.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN! How was that? I haven't been updating because of school and stuff so yeah, sorry. I update a lot more on Wattpad and my username there is Avenger By Death. Trust me, you guys will love it and no I haven't forgot about this I've just had my hands full.**


	9. Chapter 9 A Secret And A Shocker

I trained with Nico again after what felt like forever. We sword fought and shadow-travelled to camp to play pranks on poor Will and Chiron. Mostly in the Aphrodite cabin because it was to funny to watch the Aphrodite daughters run around covered in dirt screaming because Nico and I had left bugs in their bed or something along those lines. I forgot about everything for a while and just had fun like I used to before all of the wars and stuff. It felt really good. I mean, I could just have fun and smile with my blood brother for a while until Tony called my cell and I got in so much trouble. Well, it was really worth it.

"FAITH DI ANGELO! GET YOUR SHADOW ASS OVER HERE AND **HELP US INTERROGATE LOKI!**?" Tony screamed, making me deaf for a little bit. Nico flinched away from the sound and I laughed when he fell off the bed. I allowed Tony to yell and scold me like some three year old and Nico shadow-travelled us back to the Hades cabin. He groaned when he heard about Loki and how we needed to interrogate him. Nico hated Loki more than I do, and that's a good amount because I **HATE** that guy. I mean, if he wasn't Thor's brother and all, I'd kill him. That's that.

"OK! OK! Just tell Fury I'll be there in five," I gave into the lecture and I could hear Tony snicker at my voice. He hung up and I took Nico's hand. We teleported back to the tower just as Tony started to get pissed again. Wait, when is he not pissed?"

"Where the hell were you?" Tony gritted his teeth.

"We were at camp for a reason, sir," I saluted. "Now, show me to Loki."

They led me down to the basement and I walked into the secure cell room that held Loki right after writing the passcode on my hand.

"So, Loki, why does this seem familiar?" I teased. He glared at me. "Woah, man, don't give me that look!"

"I want to kill your friend Piper," he said.

"Well sweetie your gonna have to fight a mini Thor, a son of Posiedon, a son of Mars, a son and daughter of Hades, a daughter of Pluto, a son of Hephaestus, and a daughter of Athena. Along with the Avengers. So, good luck," I said. Loki stared at me like I was crazy and I just nodded.

"Wait, a-a mini... Thor?" Loki asked. "Is there something my brother wants to tell me?"

"I thought he wasn't your brother."

Loki cleared his throat. "He's not."

"Very well then. And no, Thor had no affair. I'm talking about the son of Jupiter," I explained. He facepalmed for not noticing that I was talking about gods and I walked out.

"Oh, and FYI, that son of Hades, he's my brother. So watch out. And I'm bringing in a son of Hermes, AKA my boyfriend. So double watch out," I said. Loki stared at me before rolling his eyes. I snapped and a skeleton of George Washington crawled up. "Have fun with Georgie."

"What? Nonononono! You can't leave me with this... thing!" Loki begged. I ordered George to disappear.

"The boy. The one who threw that stick at you. Do you... know him?" I asked.

"No," Loki answered. I knew he was lying because whenever he lied he played with his right hand and tapped his toe in his shoe. I looked at the god of mischief.

"Don't lie to me Loki. Not a single white lie, or next time, it won't be George. It'll be Frigga," I threatened. The man stared at me with complete sadness and I smirked. "Cold blood eh? Nah. Not as cold as yours when you killed a little girl last time you came to Earth. Her name was River and the last thing she saw was your terrifying face. The concrete on the sidewalk was her death bed. Do you want that child's blood on your hands?"

"No... please... don't make me look at my mother," Loki looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh really. I thought she _wasn't_ your mother. I thought you yelled at her for saying that you were her son. Ain't that right?" I said. He did reply. "I said, ain't that right?!"

"SHE WAS MY MOTHER AND I MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE WHEN I YELLED AT HER! IF YOU SHOW HER TO ME I WILL ACT LIKE A CHILD WHO JUST SAW A BATTLE UNFOLD IN FRONT OF THEM AND I WILL CRY HYSTERICALLY!" Loki screamed. I jumped back in fear. "PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME IN THIS CAGE TO ROT!"

I walked out.

"Dam Faith your a little bit of a savage," Percy said. I laughed a little at the joke and felt bad.

"I know. I took it way to far and I still didn't find out anything except that he loved his mother. I'm sorry Thor," I apologized. The god slammed me up against the wall and his eyes were green, not blue.

"YOU HURT HIM! YOU HURT MY BROTHER! I WILL MURDER YOU!" he stabbed me in the stomach.

 **Holy crap that got intense right? I know it's a short chapter but still, I really love you guys and if you want more go to my Wattpad account AvengerByDeath. I write about the Xmen, The Avengers, and The Walking Dead (TWD). Check me out and follow. Also follow me on instagram at that_walker_abby. It'll be two girls, both in neon green shirts and photoshopped animal ears and noses. Follow me and peace out!**


End file.
